


Finding Black

by ErenBombastic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'll tag pairings as I go, N travels around everywhere, Other, after all these years I still am gay for N, he'll maybe go there too, he's going to be in all the regions at some point, if sun and moon release soon enough, more will be added later - Freeform, multi regions, this is going to be very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N left to find himself. Black left to find N. Now N leaves to find Black, where ever in the world he might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning, but I'll be adding more

                He just disappeared one day. Bianca, Cheren, White; none of them knew where Black went. The last person to see him before he left was Bianca. What went from a normal day of Black and Bianca catching up with each other, to Black saying something about the strange green haired boy again.

 

                “He’s still out there, B…” Black had said as Bianca ran a brush through her Stoutland’s fur. “N, I mean.”

 

                “Yeah… but he’ll come back one day! He’s probably just ashamed of how he acted, and needs some time to think!” Bianca chirped back, glancing up to Black. “Besides, when he does come back, I’m sure you’ll be the first one to know!”

 

                After that, Black was more quiet than usual for the rest of their visit. The last thing that Bianca remembered was Black giving her his Bisharp for good keeping, and then he flew away on the back of Reshiram.

 

                By the time N actually returned to the Unova region, Black was nowhere to be seen. Plasma evidently split apart with his leaving, leaving him with only a few of his grunts. He couldn’t have his scientist track down the now 15-year-old boy with the Reshiram, he couldn’t have his back stabbing father send out a search party… he was all on his own again.

 

                One day out of nowhere, N received a sign, from the Kanto region of all places. The natives spotted a white dragon flying over Viridian City about two days ago.

 

                The next thing the Plasma grunts knew, their Prince was gone again, this time searching for the one he considered to be his first friend.


	2. Diglett Cave

                Flying all the way to the Kanto Region was not an easy flight. Half way through, N had to switch out from Zekrom to Archeops because of how worn out his Pokémon were getting. By the time he finally arrived, he landed in Vermillion City. He was further off than he expected, but he had to let his Pokémon rest, at least for a little while. Looking around, it was a rather beautiful seaside city.

 

                He remembered reading before that the Kanto region claimed to be one of the oldest regions established in the Pokémon world, but then again that’s something almost every region claims. The Unova region was unknown to almost all Pokémon regions until recently; not to mention the Kalos region.

 

                He looked up into the sky and smiled slightly. The Pidgey line thrived in this part of the world, and he could tell as he watched Pidegotto fly along the sky. It didn’t take him long to stumble across the Pokémon center in the town, so he quickly went in to heal his Pokémon.

 

                Inside, there seemed to be injured Pokémon everywhere (more so than average for a Pokémon center). All these poor Pokémon laid in beds as their masters worriedly looked over their wellbeing. Not too long ago, this sight would have fueled N’s rage… now it just made him realize how much the worrisome trainer was truly worried if their Pokémon would be okay. It also just made him slightly more concerned about how all these Pokémon could have become injured.

 

                “Hey, you’re new around here.” A voice chirped out, walking towards the green haired boy.

 

                The girl talking to him was slightly taller than himself, had long brown hair that was covered by a white hat, and a fairly simple light blue and red skirt. She couldn’t have been much older than N.

 

                “Are you a trainer aiming to defeat Lt. Surge?” she asked, looking the boy up and down.

 

                “Ah, no. I’m actually looking for someone in this… region.” He said softly, glancing to the side. He was never good at speaking casually to new people; Black being the exception to this.

 

                “Hey, what a coincidence, I’m looking for my own person.” She chuckled, taking her hat off. “My name’s Green, what’s your name?”

 

                “N.” he replied simply, bowing his head slightly.

 

                “N? That’s a weird name… but then again, my name isn’t exactly that common either.” She grinned. “I’m still unsure where my missing person could possibly be, but I decided to take a break and hang out in Vermillion city for a little bit.”

 

                “I’m not all too sure where my missing person is either… the last thing I heard from the Castelia City weekly, he was seen flying over… “Viridian City”?”

 

                “Viridian City? That’s right next to where I live! Wait… does this have something to do with that dragon that flew by?” she asked curiously, leaning back and forth on the balls of her heals.

 

                “A-ah, well… yes. That’s my friend, and he’s the owner of the Pokémon that flew over I suppose. It’s a little complicated to explain.” He sighed, pulling a map out of his bag. “So, do you think you could show me how I can reach Viridian City? He won’t be there, but I still want to see if he left anything behind.”

 

                “I’ll do you one better. Since I’ll be passing through that way to get back home, I can take you there on my way back home.” Green grinned wide as Nurse Joy walked over to the two with twelve Pokémon balls.

 

                “Your Pokémon are all healed. Be sure to stop by again if your Pokémon are tired.” The nurse hummed, handing the Pokémon back over to their owners.

 

                Both nodded and N watched as Green released a Pokémon from its ball. It was a medium sized green creature with a pink flower sprouting from its back.

 

                “Okay Nectar, ready to go?” Green chirped to her Ivysaur, glancing back to N. “Just a heads up… the shortest way to get to Viridian City from here is through Diglett cave. Do you have a water or grass Pokémon?”

 

                “Yes I do, but what does that-.”

 

“Then come on! We’ll get there in no time!” Green grinned, grabbing hold of the boy’s hand as she ran out of the Pokémon center.

 

 

“Incredible… this was all made by Pokémon?” N gawked as he walked through the cave.

 

“Yep! Digletts made this entire passage way! Sure comes in handy for traveling, or if you want to show the Vermillion City jerk who’s the real Pokémon master.” She snickered softly. “I still remembered when he showed up with a Dugtrio and took out Surge’s gym…”

 

“He?” N quirked an eye brow, shoving his hands inside his pocket.

 

Green smiled lightly, looking around the tunnel. “Ha… ‘he’ is the guy I’m looking for. He’ an old friend named Red… he disappeared shortly after becoming the Indigo League Champion.” She sighed.

 

“Ah… well I guess that’s a coincidence. I’m looking for the Unova League Champion.” N remarked, watching as a Diglett moved past him faster than he could follow.

 

“Unova, huh? I thought that you were from somewhere far away.” She commented, squinting to see what was up ahead. “Something’s off…”

 

“I know… the Diglett are worried about something.” N whispered, listening to the cries of the Pokémon moving past them.

 

The two speedup to where the Diglett were running from, and spotted a group of people catching the Diglett in the masses. The people wore monochromatic outfits accompanied by teal hair. Their apparent leader in the middle dressed similar, but his hair was more of a blue with points at each end sticking up.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing to the Diglett in here!” Green yelled, taking a step forward.

 

“Back off Girly! This is Team Galactic business!” one of the grunts turned to her and yelled.

 

Green was about to raise her fist to the grunt, but she felt N walk past her. “Well, I guess if you’re going to disrupt these Pokémon, battling is going to be the only way that will make you stop.”

 

“Oh, you punks are just asking for it!” one of the frustrated female grunts chirped and went to the side of the male grunt.

 

“Hey, I’ll battle alongside you, if you’re serious about taking them on.” Green said, pulling a Pokeball from her belt.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” N nodded, throwing out his first Pokeball. Out came Vanilluxe, landing next to Green’s Ivysaur.

 

The Galactic grunts sent out a Golbat and a Croagunk. Needless to say, it didn’t take long to defeat any of the grunts, and soon they were left with confronting Saturn.

 

“Ugh… you brats… seems like kids in the Kanto region are just as annoying as kids in the Sinnoh region.” Saturn hissed, pulling a pokeball from his back pocket. Out came an Alakazam, readily waiting for his master’s command. N glared and sighed, throwing out a Pokeball again. Out popped N’s Carracosta.

 

Saturn and N both gave commands to their Pokémon at the same time, but Carracosta was able to strike first before Alakazam. Saturn glared and had Alakazam use psychic, only to have nothing happen at all.

 

“What?! No effect?!” Saturn spat, now telling Alakazam to use confusion, only for that not to have any effect as well. “What the hell is going on!?”

 

Saturn clenched his fists, then finally commanded that Alakazam use Nightshade, finally hitting Carracosta. Carracosta looked at Alakazam, it’s real form showing now.

 

“Is that a…” Green trailed off, watching as Zoroak finished Alakazam off

 

“I apologize to the Pokémon I had to injure in order to stop the mistreatment of any other Pokémon…”


End file.
